Katiemonz and Search720p in Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen
by Search720p
Summary: Join fanfiction writers Katiemonz and Search720p as they travel the adventurous land that is the Kanto Region. Laughs are to be had, tears are to be shed and hearts are to be tugged (if you're into that kind of thing). Rated T for eventual minor profanity/themes. expect updates around every 2 weeks!


I see this story caught your attention, welcome friend! I'm Search720p and this is the story of my friend Katiemonz and I in the world of Pokemon! This story is based off of Fire Red/Leaf Green, a remake of the original Pokemon games for the Gameboy. with a few edits, this story will generally follow the plot with some fleshed out details. later down the story, you may notice that I don't go into detail in describing the wild Pokemon; this is intentional, if you're reading this in the first place you should have an idea of how Pokemon look.

* * *

Character list/basic description:

Search720p as Red, age around 16 in this story

Katiemonz as Leaf, age around 16 in this story

Blue (or Gary if that's what you prefer but its Blue in this Fanfiction) as himself, age around 16

* * *

Search720p presents,

with special "guest" Fanfiction writer, Katiemonz

Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen

* * *

**9:00 AM**

**Woods near Pallet Town**

Two lone teenagers are lying on their backs on the forest green grass, their heads pointed towards the forest leaves; to the left a boy, to the right a girl. The young man sports a midnight black cap with a gray front; the cap tucks in his extremely dark brown hair, casual light blue jeans, a red jacket-like collared shirt and a dark green one-strap backpack that blends with the pasture. The young woman dons a basic black blouse combined with a purple undershirt; a yellow side bag, dark pink skirt, dark sneakers with a single purple stripe and dark blue socks. Her light brown hair flows blissfully in the wind.

The guy slowly rises and gently speaks, "It's almost time you know we should get back home. "The girl replies sleepily, not moving an inch, "Come on Search, just a little while longer? I didn't get much sleep; I was anxious about today." Search replies, sympathizing for his friend, "I know, I didn't sleep that well either; Professor Oak isn't exactly a morning person, but we should at least get there before Blue, come on Katie." Search tugs at her arm but she lays there, stubborn. Katie gives him a puppy dog stare, her brown eyes widening like an anime character. "Pwease, just five more minutes?" he replies, tugging harder, "Come on Kate, that's not going to work this time; get off your lazy bum." She sighs but goes back to lying down.

The tall grass surrounding them rustles loudly, the shadow of a figure passes through. Search takes notice and warns his friend with a whisper, "Katie, we have to go, the wild Pokémon are waking up." Katie gives a mumble and shrugs it off. The dark figure comes closer, its purple horn sticking out of the grass. With no choice, Search forcibly pulls her off the ground. "Kate, we have to move now!" With her senses dulled, Katie can barely see the wild creature, its violet eyes glaring back at hers; soon more appear until she can no longer count the pairs. Katie goes to her friend's back and whispers in his ears now alert about their problem, "S-Search, I think we're surrounded." The group of Pokémon leap from the tall foliage, their violet eyes seething with anger. "Nido Nido!" one says, the pack nods, in agreement. Search replies in equal nervousness, "I don't like the look they're giving me; clearly they're not happy about us being here."

Suddenly a middle-aged man stumbles through the foliage; in his arms are a few spherical objects. "Here kiddos, use… Whoa!" the man trips forward on a stump and lets the objects fly; they land at the duo's feet with a _clang_. "Poké balls?" they say in unison. "Pick one, quickly! The Pokémon inside should help you drive the Nidoran off! " Calls the old timer. Search looks at his best friend with concern, "There's no time to pick favorites Kate, choose one!" The teens scoop up the capsules, with Search choosing the ball with a water-like sticker and Katie with the flame sticker. "Let's go, Pokémon!" they exclaim together. With a flash of bright light, two Pokémon appear, "Squirtle!" "Charmander!" they exclaim. Katie springs into action immediately, "Alright, Charmander use Ember!" the small lizard breathes a small stream of fire in a wide arc, scaring back the wild Nidoran pack.

"K-Katie let's not start a forest fire, Okay?" asks Search nervously. "Squirtle, use Water Gun!" the turtle nods and spouts a stream of clear, blue water. With a calm _hiss_, the fire extinguishes, leaving a scorched mark on the pasture. The wild Pokémon keep their distance, but hold their ground, not ready to give just yet. With a keen eye, Katie assesses the situation, "Looks like it's not going to be that easy" she concludes, "We need to coordinate our Pokémon together."

Nodding in agreement, Search confirms her observation. "Let's do this together; alright Squirtle, prepare yourself!" awaiting Search's commands, the Pokémon readies its self for combat. "Not without me you don't!" bursting through the bushes materializes Blue, their longtime friend and rival. Sporting a wild, spikey brown haircut, stylish purple jeans and trademark black collared shirt, Blue scoops up the remaining Poké ball. Katie scoffs and brushes her hair back, "Always making an entrance, huh Blue?" Giving her a wink, he replies coolly, "You know me Katie, always making a splash." Before Katie can utter another word, Search swiftly interrupts their bickering, "I hate to break this reunion, but we have a pack of Nidoran trying to attack us; let's focus on the current problem, shall we?"

Blue shouts a challenge at the wild Nidoran pack, "Aw this'll be nothing, bring it on! Go Pokémon!" with another flash of white light, another Pokémon appears; Bulbasaur, the grass type. "Bulba!" it exclaims. "Let me show you how it's done; Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!" unleashing a pair of vines, the Pokémon lashes forward a flurry of sharpened leaves. Search turns toward his friend, "We should get on the offensive too Kate, can't let Blue take all the credit!" With a nod both trainers call out one final command to their Pokémon. "Charmander use Ember!" "Squirtle use Water Gun!" "Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!" With one cohesive blow, the wild Nidoran pack cry out in pain as they flee the scene; burned, soaked and scathed.

The trio congratulates each other, happy that they fended off a wild Pokémon assault. "I could've handled that myself, you two would have been Nidoran lunch if it wasn't for me." remarks Blue. Katie immediately counters his bold claim, her face beginning to steam, "Well I beg to differ; you aren't the knight in shining armor you think you are!" Blue gives her a smirk and replies coolly, "Whatever Katie, you and I both know how much you dig me." Katie's face flushes a bright red, "W-Why I would never… Ugh, you and your ego; don't talk to me!" She turns around in frustration while Blue gives off a hearty laugh. While the duo was arguing, Search went back to help the professor. "Ah, my boy thank you!" Oak slowly rises with help from Search, "These old bones aren't what they used to be." Returning to the spot where the battle took place, Professor Oak congratulates the trio on their successful defense.

"Ah, you kids did well!" claims the professor, "I've never seen anything like it, you have already formed a strong bond with your Pokémon!" "Naturally", comments Blue as he interrupts the Professor, "Come on Gramps, we're going to be late for our first adventure through Kanto!" Oak raises his hands in defense, "Ok Ok you whippersnappers; we can finish talking at my lab."

…

Back at the lab, the group is surrounding a brown table; on it are three red PDA-styled encyclopedias and three Pokéballs. The machinery around them is quietly humming and the Aides are speaking in low tones, performing acts of science.

"….and so I want you to complete the Pokédex for me, I'm too old and it's too late for me to have another adventure; I implore you to take your own, it will be a good experience for you!" the trio looks at each other until Search breaks the silence. He looks at his best friend, his hand outstretched, "What do you say Katie, want to experience the entire Kanto region and complete the Pokédex?" with a smile, she accepts his challenge and shakes his hand; "You're on dude." Blue looks at the duo, shaking his head in disdain; his arms on his hips, "Man you dorks are _**so**_ going to lose, I'll finish the Pokédex and beat the Elite Four way before you two do!" Katie begins to counter his remark," Oh is that so?" she jabs her finger in his face, "Well I'll make sure that your ass get's handed to you at the Indigo Plateau!" with a calm look he gently removes her finger away, "Maybe, if you weren't admiring these awesome guns" he raises his own arms and flexes, "but then again, I could be wrong."

Her face begins to flush red, her temper rising "For the last time Blue, I don't have a thing for you; your massive ego seems to be affecting your little head as well." With a smirk he replies, "Heh, suuuuurre you don't." "WHY YOU LITTLE SH- '' Exacerbated and with a look of disdain, Search stops the feud, "I think you should save the insults for the Indigo Plateau Katie; they won't do you much good here." With a cute pout she replies, "Fine!" and exits the lab, stomping in her sneakers. "You're going to get yourself hurt teasing her like that Blue." Search comments, "Aw, you know me better Search, I think I'll be fine." With a shrug Search walks off, "Don't say I didn't warn you!" and with his warning, he too exits the lab.

After saying their farewells to their parents, they head towards the first patch of tall grass in their path. The trio stands there motionless, when Search suddenly breaks the ice, "Well, this is it guys!" exclaims Search, "there's no backing down now." Blue pushes them aside badass style, "whatever dweebs, smell yah later!" he rushes off; getting a head start on his journey. Katie motions her friend towards the grass, "Come on dude, Kanto's waiting and I don't want to be left alone with Blue!" With a deep breath and a grin, Search utters one last phrase, "It's about time." He takes a step forward; into the world of Pokémon we go!

**Pokémon Leaf Green/Fire Red: Prologue End**

* * *

If you've gotten this far, then that means you liked it, thank you friend! I appreciate any form of constructive criticism you may give. Expect the next chapter in at least 2 weeks, If you hear nothing from me then that means I forgot or something, remind me please! if you would like to see how Katiemonz looks like in Pokemon art, please visit my deviantart it should be Search720p as well.


End file.
